


Open House

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M, Partner Swapping, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post journey. Sanzo and Goku visit Gojyo and Hakkai. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open House

Gojyo's arms were full of the groceries they'd picked up after (including a bottle of Hakkai's favourite wine that _might_ have taken an hour to find). Sanzo carried a cigarette.

As they walked through the door, Goku shoved a heavily stacked plate of food at them. "Hakkai showed me how to make cookies!"

Goku's hair was damp, sticking up weirdly where it had dried, and so was Hakkai's. It hadn't rained all day.

"We experimented with ingredients." Hakkai's smile made Sanzo's cigarette twitch.

"The recipe's a secret," Hakkai continued, taking the shopping from Gojyo, "but you like those, don't you?"


End file.
